There remains a compelling need for[unreadable] improved ways to detect and quantify toxic and/or hazardous chemical species found at existing or[unreadable] potential Superfund sites. Better analytical techniques could reduce the cost of monitoring, help improve[unreadable] remediation methods, and more accurately assess the health risks associated with hazardous and toxic[unreadable] species. We have developed methods to produce novel nanoparticles, arrays, and structures that could be[unreadable] used for chemical analysis, and propose here several approaches that combine evolving methods with the[unreadable] characterization and monitoring needs of Superfund. They are linked by their use of small scale properties[unreadable] to develop new methods that should be faster, easier, smaller, and/or less expensive. The technologies on[unreadable] which we will focus could ultimately lead to a number of nanometer-based devices which are portable and[unreadable] robust, and which can be employed at commercial facilities or in-the-field for environmental monitoring. Our[unreadable] specific aims are to : 1. Develop low-cost sensors and sensor arrays for measuring chemical species such[unreadable] as arsenic and mercury using nanoparticle properties that can be probed optically and electronically. 2.[unreadable] Develop methods to identify biomolecules (specific antibodies/antigens used in bioremediation) by probing[unreadable] their unique local electronic structure using electron tunneling. 3. Investigate the use of new manufactured[unreadable] nanostructured materials for molecular detection, including structures such as carbon nanotubes and[unreadable] coated nanoparticles. The aims are divided into four tasks: Gas Phase Detection of Heavy Metals Using[unreadable] Nanoparticle Complexes with Laser Fragmentation Spectroscopy, Mercury Detection with Gold[unreadable] Nanoparticles, Surface Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy Detection of Arsenic Species, and the Detection of[unreadable] Bioremediation Organisms using Electronic Cell Typing.[unreadable] This project will investigate using the different and sometimes unique behavior of materials as their size[unreadable] shrink below 100 nm to develop new methods to detect chemical and biological species found at existing or[unreadable] potential Superfund sites. New sensors could reduce the cost of monitoring, help improve remediation[unreadable] methods, and more accurately assess the health risks associated with hazardous and toxic species.